To Save Your Soul
by Jenai-the one who loves
Summary: Sasuke returns, but cannot enter the village until he completes the quest the elders and Tsunade have demanded of him. can he do it? will his old team mates help him? why won't Sakura look at him? slightly graphic gore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

_Three years have past, Sasuke returns after the murdering of his brother, Orochimaru, Kabuto and the entire sound village, the news of his vicious blood bath, torturous behaviour and near insanity in that one night had reached the leaf ninja. They have prepared for his return and surrounded the walls to their beloved village with the intent to stop him from ever setting foot inside ever again._

Calm footsteps could be heard approaching the village through the forest; a few small droplets of blood left a patchy trail.

A smirk drifted across his cruel distorted features as the village came into sight. Not a guard in sight.

"_What? No welcome home committee? Have I been forgotten so quickly" _he smirked to himself again, knowing that no one could forget him. As he grew closer he sensed charka signatures from a large number of ninja, but none were to be seen, his red eyes flashed to the faint glint of metal wire traps set up "_So the security has been stepped up a notch has it?"_ he thought as he simply jumped over the triggers as he landed on the ground in a crouching position he looked up to see an army of leaf ninja, fiery torches illuminating the night, Tsunade standing on the wall behind them, a furious look on her face as she stood ready for a fight, next to her stood Shizune with equal fierceness and the pink haired warrior who had loved him, her face wasn't in his clear view as she was looking to her sensei for orders the three stood above the army with the wind blowing their hair giving them the image of goddesses of war.

"Uchiha! You dare to come back here? To the people you abandoned?" Tsunade's voice growled.

"I ran away, does not my return cross out that charge against me?" Sasuke nonchalantly

"What makes you think your welcome back here?!" Tsunade demanded

"I could stand here arguing all day, or we could discuss this professionally indoors, besides I have a peace offering" his smirk grew wider as he swung a brown sack into view, small drips of liquid fell upon the land

"What could you offer us that could cause us to forgive your treachery?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider still as he reached into the sack and slowly pulled out his offering.

From what Tsunade could see he was pulling fur or hair out of the sack, she held back a scream as she saw it was a human head, the head of Orochimaru, severed from his body, still dripping with blood fresh from its brutal removal.

"I have terminated a powerful enemy of the leaf! Surely this should show my allegiance with you and the village!" his voice a confident smugness that made Tsunade's blood boil.

"this shows that you abandoned your home for power only to kill once you surpassed your teacher, how could I allow those sorts of morals into this village, and what's more you clearly have no respect for the dead, even a villain such as Orochimaru does not deserve to have his head carted around like a trophy" Tsunade spat. "I will not allow you to enter the village, but should you wait until we have reached our verdict, you may be shown some mercy! Can you accept these terms?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke angrily retorted then smirked to himself and muttered "well of course there is always a choice" chuckling darkly to himself quietly but still loud enough for it to raise the hairs on the back of Tsunade's neck "fine! I shall wait, but I am out of supplies, if I cannot enter the village to gather some things, could you send someone to bring them to me?" Sasuke drawled, Sakura had refused to look at him the whole time, "_so she's still annoying"_ then he smirked "yes send my old team mate to fetch some supply's for me"

Tsunade frowned as he said this "We shall see" then she ordered the ninja's to disband leaving the regular guards on duty and Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, who still refused to look at him. "If you try to enter before we grant to permission, you will be killed we will show no mercy.

So be honest, how was it? Flames are accepted, but I ask that you sign in properly to do it because I have no way of talking to you to learn how to make the story better, anyways next chapter should be up on Thursday. Plz r&r

Jenai


	2. welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Sasuke's return had brought an upset to the village as he waited for their decision. The assembly of his right to enter the village again was in an up roar as the chunnin who had been sent to get a list of the supplies Sasuke needed had been sent back, sickly pale with fear as he delivered the message to Tsunade in front of the crowd that Sasuke requires Sakura to "fetch" his things. The sudden uproar was deafening, but to every statement a new wave of protests formed. Tsunade's voice grew hoarse from yelling above the crowd, the arguing went on for hours, until Sakura rose and announced that she was going to get Sasuke's supplies leaving Tsunade to deal with the crowd momentarily silenced._

Sasuke smirked to himself as the sounds of the muffled protests died down "_Any moment now, Sakura will come running throw those doors, with her usual annoying statements" _his smirk grew wider as the huge gates opened revealing Sakura; petite, innocent, sweet yet fierce and defensive with head bowed down and her muscles tensed. She walked up to him and stood in silence for a moment, still refusing to look at him.

"You said you need supplies, could you tell me what you need" her voice calm but empty, her intensive stare at the large tree roots was aggravating Sasuke more than he liked "_LOOK AT ME!"_

"Hn, that's all you have to say to m-"

"I have things to do tonight other than stand out here, tell me what you need so I can go home" Sakura cut through his sentence like a kunai through skin, Sasuke was taken aback

"hn"

"Don't waste my time"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sakura returned carrying a back pack full of Sasuke's requested items, placing them in front of him she bowed and turned to leave. 

"That's it is it?" Sasuke called after her stopping her mid-step "I come back, and that's all you can do for me" she turned around slowly, eyes still cast to the ground "why won't you look at me?" his voice rising she opened her mouth then closed it again, her eyes reflecting her sadness "SPEAK TO ME!" in a flash of sudden anger he was in front of her a hand on each shoulder, he shook her as he yelled "LOOK AT ME DAMNIT! SPEAK!" he saw her head lift a little just in time to see her hurl him off her and to the ground.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!" Sakura said her voice no louder than a whisper but he heard her clearly as he picked himself up and stared at her "You left me, you left our village, you can't just come back here and expect everything to go back to how it was! I know what you did, we've all heard of what you've done the slaughtering of women and children!" She poured her heart out letting her emotions of angry and grief free showing him her first really emotions since he arrived "What you did to Naruto! He nearly died! He blamed himself you know! For not bringing you back, but you had to go, right, you had to get stronger, well guess what Sasuke you did it, you killed your brother, you did what you had to do, and all it cost you was your humanity and your soul" she stared hard into his eyes "and you expect to find us awaiting your return with open arms? You were once the most important person in my life, but not anymore"

"Why not?"

"because your not a person anymore, I look at you and all I see is a monster without a soul" she turned and walked back to the gates, as she entered the village she lifted her head a little and said just loud enough to hear each word dripping with cold sarcasm "Welcome back"

* * *

Please review so I know how to improve the story. 

Next chapter coming soon

Jenai


	3. the verdict

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_The Villagers were ablaze of confliction, it had been several hours since Sakura had reported back to the gathering of citizens, shinobi, elders and Tsunade, with a silent nod and a few whispered words to Tsunade she had taken her place seated next to the teacher as roars of discussion refilled the room defying the silence that Sakura's presence had created._

_The arguments went on deep into the night, opinions clashed, solutions wavered under questions, dear friends at each others throats over simple statements and voices grew hoarse from yelling until the conclusion was met with no voiced objections and Tsunade went to deliver her verdict to the traitor._

The motion of the large gates opening brought a flicker of hope to Sasuke, "she must be coming back to apologise! She can try but it won't work" his famous smirk began to reappear but faltered slightly as the figure that stepped out was not Sakura but Tsunade herself, her expression sombre yet eyes glinting.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the verdict has been decided!" She paused "we have listed the reasons for and against you're return and have chosen to assign you three missions, only through your success of all three missions will you be allowed to enter this village as redeemed shinobi!" Tsunade concluded

"I will think about it" Sasuke said dismissively

"Listen if it were up to just me you wouldn't even have this chance, but somehow there are people behind those gates who care enough about you to give up their own reputations, futures and highly respected jobs just to give you another chance! So I suggest you make your mind up now!" Tsunade's voice harsh as her hands bunched into fists

"I- What kind of missions?" Sasuke said carefully choosing his words

"they are to be revealed only after you accept" her voice softer "but you do not have to face them alone, if you can convince some shinobi to aid you a team will be permitted, of coarse certain restrictions in what they can and can't help you with apply" a hint of a smile graced her face "that is, of course if you aren't to proud to ask for help" Sasuke nodded sensing the joke in the statement.

"I accept!"

_Meanwhile, up in the secluded mountains a figure moved with great speed, ignoring cuts from low branches and running through stumbles over rocks and holes, fighting to stay steady, never stoping, travelling towards a hidden cabin, overgrown ivy covering most of the structure, the figure stoped at the door pausing only to catch breath before entering, once inside the cabin the figure stumble through door ways then left almost immediately in a frantic search. The word "Byakugan!" hissed and was the only word that let down the silent pursuit as the shadowed hunter finally closed in on it's completely unaware target. _

"Naruto!" Hinata Hyuuga burst out of the trees into a small clearing that had been made into a training ground, to find the number one knuckle head ninja in nil but a pair of shorts intensely focused on attacking a tree.

"Huh? Hinata what are yo-" was all Naruto could say before the Hyuuga heiress fainted. "Not again, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto yelled before carrying her dainty body into his cabin.

Three hours later Hinata regained consciousness to see a now dressed Naruto making tea in his cabin, smiling sadly at how peaceful yet lonely he looked, noticing her scratches were all cleaned and roughly bandaged. Sitting up with a start remembering why she had come to him.

"Naruto!"

"Oh your up, I was getting worr-"

"never mind that now" Hinata said fighting off her blush looking up into his eyes which had long lost their youthful, lively shine and joy "Naruto, he's back!"

As an orange blur moved weaving through trees, animals and mountains alike on the way back to the village a single roar could be heard all throughout the forest. "SASUKE!"

Very sorry about the wait, will try and update sooner, hope you enjoy plz R&R

Jenai


	4. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Sasuke Uchiha who was consumed with thoughts of the nights earlier occurrences, the task he had blindly accepted, the anger of the villagers but most of all the pain and fury of Sakura._

_"I had to go! I had to avenge my family!"_ Sasuke thought as he paced, unaware of the approaching ninja "I had no choice, my family needed to be avenged! Right?" Sasuke gazed up at the sky, this was the first time since the chunnin exams he had questioned he need for revenge "I did what I had to do, she wouldn't understand" he muttered out loud before a deafening roar met his ears.

"SASUKE!!"

Instantly moving into a defensive position, Sasuke's mind was racing "ambush?" he barely turned his head in time to see a great orange blur race right into him, fist colliding with his jaw sending him flying.

"You left to get stronger; you come back unable to block a simple punch" Sasuke raised his head from the ground to see his attacker in disbelief, the voice only to familiar in his ears "this can't be the same Sasuke Uchiha!"

"You stayed to continue to be weak; yet here you are the number one knuckle head ninja in all your power" Sasuke rose from the ground dusting himself off " this can't be the same Naruto" Sasuke met his gaze with a smirk "been taking care of my forehead protector for me? I figure I'll be needing it now" just as quickly as the words left his mouth Sasuke felt himself been pulled into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

_The ground was cold and damp with morning dew. But few inside and outside the village slept, especially not Sakura Haruno who was pacing near the Akimichi compound. _

_Seething yet sad._

_Fierce yet fragile._

_Convinced yet uncertain._

"_It's not fair! Why did you have to come back now? I was finally getting somewhere?"_ Sakura ranted inwardly "Why did you have to come back?! Why are you so selfish?" yelling at nothing specific.

"Troublesome woman, well you see, now's about the time Choji and I like to get in some early morning training before breakfast" Shikamaru's voice snapped Sakura out of her rant. "But then I don't think you were actually asking me, as training doesn't seem that selfish" Sakura smile apologetically at the genius Nara heir.

"Oh sorry Shika, I was just thinking out loud" Sakura sat down and looked away expression down cast.

"What a drag! Now you probably want to talk bout it" Shikamaru stated joining her on ground.

"There's nothing to talk about, plus you have training to do"

"Troublesome, just like a woman not to say what she really thinks. But chances are" Shikamaru paused as he lay down on his back to gaze up at the clouds "that you were thinking bout Sasuke" Shikamaru took a sideways glance at Sakura then continued "Do you still- do you still love him?" Sakura's eyes grew wide in surprise then looked to the floor again.

"I don't know" she lay down next to Shikamaru, her splayed hair creating a contrast against the natural colours of earth and flora. "I don't really think I was really ever in love with him, but –" Sakura's voice trailed off and Shikamaru sat back up and stare down into her eyes.

"Give it time, I know it hurts but this time, don't try go through it alone, it's always harder that way" Shikamaru looked away

"You went through it alone…You still love her don't you, I know I miss her" Sakura place a hand on Shikamaru's arm "I won't go through my pain alone if you won't" the with a half smile Sakura rose up from the ground holding her arm out stretch to Shikamaru "So what do you say shall we go get Choji and start some training?"

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto sat leaning against trees, Sasuke had managed to escape the fearful hug and began listening to Naruto rant about everything that had happened to him and the village, Sasuke listened and laughed along._

"So I down in this little village on this mission, and Pervy Sage walks into this bar and immediately comes running out of there being chased by the old hag with no teeth and a broo-" Sasuke cut Naruto off mid-sentence

"I'm sorry" his words seemingly surreal in Naruto's ears, it was like the birds and insects themselves had stopped to listen as the silence grew over the brief pause "I'm sorry for what I did to you and I-I-I'm sorry" Sasuke looked to the ground smiling regretfully "I just-"

"Sasuke"

"I know it might be too little too late but I am" he paused and looked up at Naruto and exhaled "sorry"

as if it were a point to how much Naruto had grown he did not rant on about how the word sorry was little in comparison to how much pain and suffering everyone Naruto loved had gone through because of Sasuke's selfish acts, or even that he understood and forgave him he simply nodded and whispered "I know"

That's all for today readers the next chapter should be slightly more exciting as Sasuke learns of his first mission. Please R&R as I do like to know what you like and don't like about this story so far, even what you think the missions should be as I have 2 already planned but only one is unchangeable for the plot line.

Until later

Jenai


	5. The Remaining Few of the Original Twelve

_Tsunade stood_ _impatiently on the inside of Konoha's strong gates, awaiting the ninja she had summoned._

* * *

Shino Aburame had closed in on the rare bug, pausing out of habit, to look for his team mate and his loyal canine to come running past trees marking them while they sped past as they had so many times before, but the only movement that met Shino's eyes were the leaves being picked up in the lonely autumn breeze.

Realising what he had been waiting for, Shino looked away, he knew he would never see his dog loving comrade bounding around, bringing life to the training grounds again.

Shino moved to cup the insect with his hand against the tree as another shinobi landed in the middle of the training grounds, the shinobi delivered his message from Tsunade before disappearing as quickly as he came, Shino left the training grounds towards the village gates as the small rare insect fell off into the sky.

* * *

Tenten sat silently on the porch outside her home, sharpening her weapons. Keeping busy to keep from remembering, her only company was the now fully grown Akamaru, one of the few possessions she had left of her lost lover.

Akamaru raised his head and let a low growl break the silence as a shinobi came into sight, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm the shinobi delivered his message from Tsunade then left the now standing Tenten and Akamaru to prepare for they're meeting.

As they set off Tenten watched as Akamaru looked around for his master hopefully but seeing no one else he lowered his head and continued to trot alone side Tenten through the village.

* * *

Neji sat in his serenely tranquil garden, engulfed in deep meditation, or at least he appeared to be but truly underneath his calm façade his mind was distracted with deep concern for his team mates, without the youthful, if not abrasive, motivation from their old sensei the team's fighting spirit had dwindled considerably – Neji's thoughts were disturbed as a servant led a shinobi into the courtyard.

Neji peered out at the ninja through sharp, impatient eyes before standing to leave after the shinobi while pushing his previous thoughts back to the darkest folds of his mind, to gnaw away at him next time he found himself alone.

* * *

_Duth_;

The blunt thud made as Rock Lee's fist connected with the tree he was training against, his bandages soiled and bloody.

_Duth_

It was common knowledge now, to both shinobi and villagers, that Lee would spend every minute he had training, he trained to get stronger, faster, better, at least this is what he said he was training for but the truth was he was training to forget.

_Duth_

It was also common knowledge that Lee had never fully recovered from the loss of his mentor; he couldn't understand how the man he had aspired to be like could have been destroyed so easily.

_Duth_

This is why he trained now, to fight the pain by working himself to his end, days at a time, refusing sleep or eat until he would pass out from exhaustion.

_Duth-crack_

Lee's kick forced the tree to snap, and fall, and as though his body had been waiting for this exact moment he sank to his knees, his vision blurred and tears welled up in his eyes.

_Duth_

He hit the floor as he began fading out of consciousness, he could barely lift his head as a pair of feet landed in front of him.

_Duth_;

The sound made as Lee shoved the young shinobi away from him, forcing himself to stand; the shocked shinobi delivered his message then left without looking back.

_Duth_

Lee punched another tree before leaping up into the trees with his new found energy.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she made her way back down the mountain, she hadn't seen Naruto look so alive for so long, since before the mission …

Hinata paused as a shinobi greeted her with a message from the Hokage, Hinata smiled and thanked the messenger and continued on her way back to the village filled with hope that things will finally get better.

* * *

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji had been training for hours now and had decided to take a break.

"It's your shout Shika! Choji and I beat you!" Sakura laughed as she was met with the expected reply

"Troublesome" but his irritated look was interrupted but the arrival of a messenger "looks like I'll have to treat you guys another time, we have a mission" Shikamaru yawned after the shinobi had left, Choji and Sakura nodded as they left the training for the village gates.

* * *

_Tusnade had began to drift off leaning against the wall, the sound of footsteps snapped her out of her slumber, she looked around, wiping the drool from her chin as the remaining few of the original twelve arrived in front of her _

**Back thanks to some great reviews and a tingly feeling (was grinning all day)**

**Jenai**


End file.
